moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Assembly of the Three Hammers
|Row 8 title = Related|Row 8 info = Assembly of the Three Hammers Votes}} The Assembly of the Three Hammers, also known as the Dwarven Senate, is a ruling body put forth by the people of Khaz Modan and the allied Frost Dwarves. While the three major clans of the Council of Three Hammers remain ruled by their leaders and their respective senates, the Assembly of the Three Hammers focuses on matters that affect the entire subcontinent of Khaz Modan. Member States *Kingdom of Ironforge *Aerie Peak *Empire of Thaurissan *The Frostborn *Gnomeregan Territories of the Dwarven Realms Bronzebeard Clan Kingdom of Ironforge *Dun Morogh *Loch Modan *Wetlands The Frostborn *Storm Peaks Gnomeregan (Refugees of Ironforge) *New Tinkertown *Tinker Town Wildhammer Clan Aerie Peak *Hinterlands *Northeron Dark Iron Clan Empire of Thaurissan *Blackrock Mountain *Searing Gorge Contested *Badlands *Burning Steppes Elder Councillors Speaker of the Assembly of the Three Hammers The Speaker of the Assembly is an impartial voice on the senate that works to keep order among the senate. It is they who structures the docket and ensures that meetings remain civil, at least in the dwarven sense of the term. The Master of War The Master of War is in charge of coordinating the armies of three major clans. While not a supreme leader, they are responsible for aiding in unified efforts on multiple fronts and tactical expertise. The Keeper of Law The Keeper of Law is the authority on national and domestic laws within dwarf realms. They are educated on the laws of all clans and the laws set forth by the Unified Dwarven Senate. In cases of crimes so egregious that they surpass local governments, The Keeper of Law acts as judge during the trial of the defendant in front of the senate. The Stone Envoy The Stone Envoy is in charge of all diplomatic matters. It is they who appoint foreign ambassadors and they who accept foreign delegations. They are responsible for ensuring that matters of foreign concern are brought up during senate meetings and aid in their representation. The Royal Treasurer The Royal Treasurer is overseer of the collective funds of all dwarven realms. They are in charge of the monetary census of dwarven wealth and aid in ensuring the economies locally and nationally are in order. The Royal Treasurer is also in charge of ensuring proper trade and deals with all matters of foreign traders and events related to trade. The Lord of Mystics Established with the introduction of the Dark Iron Clan, The Lord of Mystics is the supreme authority of magic in Khaz Modan. Is is they who seek the protection of all dwarven mystics, while also ensuring their regulation to avoid rogue mages and warlocks. The Lord of Mystics ensures all magical colleges of Khaz Modan are up to par and well managed. The Royal Victualler The Royal Victualler is in charge of supervising all ale production and in charge of festivals within dwarven realms. They coordinate all regional leaders in the planning of events and all feast, banquets, and parties of a noble nature are headed by them. The Proving Master The Proving Master referees all contest and competitions of honor. Be they the ram races, honor duels, or trials by combat. They ensure all internal martial prowess honors The Council of Three Hammers and prevent those who seek to dishonor dwarven combat with trickery and falsehoods. The Voice of the Gnomes The Voice of the Gnomes is the only gnome within Khaz Modan who has a vote and seat on the Unified Dwarven Senate. The gnomish people were given this honor due to the millenia old kinship between the dwarves and gnomes. As gnomes have holdings within dwarven territories, such as the former temporary capital of Tinker Town, the Voice of Gnomes ensures fair treatment to all gnomish citizens. Function of Seats Elder Council The Elder Council are elected positions that once obtained are kept for life. The only manner in which to expel a member of the council is by a two third majority vote of no confidence that may only be requested two months after an appointment. Thanes Thanes keep their seat within the senate by right of birth and permission from the Council of Three Hammers. The only way a Thane may lose their seat is by death, abdication, or criminal conviction. Noble Peers Noble peers are honorary seats given to the siblings and children of Thanes. These seats may only be filled if the Thane gives them to the individual dwarf. Senators Senators are most often commoners who are elected to the Senate, similar to the way of Ironforge's Senate. However those who do not qualify for Noble Peerage may run to be elected by this means. Senators are the more populated position for these reasons. Military Leaders Generals and their Lieutenants within the dwarven military are given honorary seats due to their battle expertise. If anyone has authority on military policy, it is the brave men and women of the dwarven people who lay down their lives to defend the citizens of Khaz Modan. Current Seat Holders (Players) Elder Council *Bor Coaldust *Gortolin Goldbeard *Hammond Hammergrimm *Magimund Warcrown Senators and Thanes *Daghren Doomforge *Donardain Dirgehaven *Drarin Thundersteel *Draupnir Foamybeard *Foghas Lightbeard *Ganduren Taerogon *Ghivarn Deepvault *Haguar Runewarden *Kalvimar Thunderbraid *Remus Angerforge *Solagon Ashblood *Malsnectan Clinkerbeard Military Leaders * Bromas Ebonram * Durghan Thunderaxe * Durnan Kierthall Voice of Gnomes * Maximillias Titancog Former Seat Holders(Players) Elder Council *Ghanan Steelbeard *Margrite Dourtongue *Thoghli Ramheart *Barhilda Brighthammer Senators and Thanes *Grungnir Orcbane *Thoghli Ramheart *Margrite Dourtongue *Barhilda Brighthammer Advisers Church of Light * Popohnia Crystalrose * Ygren Grimshawl The Pantheon *Thorgoin Goldfinger Shamanism * Barlin Flintbraid * Honibelle Brightslate * Erasma Ashbrew *Grombrin Worker Unions and Guilds *Borfo Battleboots Diplomats * Durghan Thunderaxe, Draenei Formal Delegates 'Stormwind Delegation' *Adorlin Miller *Baldassar Partiger *Johnathan Aelifre 'Dalaran Delegation' *Salazar Demes 'Gilnean Delegation' *N/A 'Kul Tiran Delegation' *Paloma Swift 'Lordaeron Delegation' *Travis "Tiberius" Morgan II 'Stromic Delegation' *Alenore Manawhisper 'Alterac Delegation' *Toderick Stoneward *Zaria R. Blackmoore 'Darnassian Refugees' *Katiera Shadowblade 'The Exodar' *Lightwarden Rhuua 'Pandaren Delegation' *N/A 'Quel'Dorei Delegation' * N/A 'Ren'Dorei Delegation' *N/A 'Army of the Light Delegation' *Arbiter Casylia Independent Bodies * N/A Foreign Relations and Recognition The Alliance *Kingdom of Stormwind *Kingdom of Gilneas *Kingdom of Kul Tiras *Kingdom of Stromgarde *Covenant of Lordaeron *Talongrab, Alterac *The Exodar *Army of the Light *Ren'dorei Independant Ties *Argent Lordaeron *Dalaran Category:Political Organizations Category:Dwarf Category:Gnome Category:Organizations Category:Unified Dwarven Senate Category:Assembly of Three Hammers Category:Ironforge Organizations Category:Thaurissan Organizations Category:Wildhammer Organizations